


Jurassic Park Minus

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [4]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Double Penetration, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Dr. Grant the reluctant father figure he is, could never have thought he'd be playing protector to two children. Ellie isn't by his side for once when he needs her most, hell he might even settle for Ian Malcolm. The dinosaurs of the park are escaping one after another and it's likely only a matter of time before the inevitable happens. It's ironic he spent so much time learning about these animals and now the actual possibility of being ripped to shreds by a 60 million year old lizard, or bird if you asked him. But it was that very knowledge that helped him survive and allowed the three of them to avoid any of the carnivorous dinosaurs. All leading up to the group finding a large tree to rest in for the night. The moon is out and they have all of Jurassic Park as their audience.





	Jurassic Park Minus

Alan sat with his back against the tree and the two children resting against him. Tim continued to tell all of the dinosaur puns he could think of and Alan laughed at a good few of them. This proved to be his undoing though as he was the first one to fall asleep. For an hour or so the massive island now lost in time was silent, barely a sound besides insects and the occasional echo of the local wildlife. It seemed even the bloodthirsty beasts below that would have their lives for a snack had to sleep too. With her little brother asleep and finally quiet Lex had Dr. Grant all to herself. She had a hard time trying to figure what she could say to him. Luckily she didn't need to. With every sound she heard she flinched in fear that it would be the thing to end it all, but instead silence would follow. To ease that tension Alan started to tell her about each of the dinosaurs they heard and their diets which made her feel a bit better as more times than not they were "veggie-saurs". A term she could be down with as opposed to the other kinds of "saurs" she was familiar with. Alan didn't know though it wasn't just his vast knowledge into the creature below that made her feel better, it was himself. His voice, strong, confident, safe, like a father or protector's would be. She cuddled closer to him whenever she felt scared and he never though her annoying and in fact held her closer as well which she appreciated.

"...Dr. Grant?"

"Still up?"

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep."

"That's okay. (Yawns) I said all night, and I meant it."

"...There's so many dinosaurs out there. Aren't there?"

"But most of them can't climb, not like you can Lex."

Lex stares at him looking less assured by his claim.

"...That was a joke."

"Sorry I didn't laugh."

"I'm sorry it wasn't a better joke."

"Most dad jokes are bad."

"There certainly an aquired taste."

"...Was that another one?"

"Yeah. Habit. Most of my audience are, others like me."

"Grown ups?"

"Paleontologists... dinosaur nerds. I guess now's not the time for dinosaur related jokes."

"...Can they get up here?"

"No. You can relax. I'm here. Right now the only things around her are us. And the only dinosaurs that can reach us are asleep. Do you know the... long neck ones?"

Lex chuckles, the first real sign of levity she's shown since the power went out.

"You're dumbing it down for me now, aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah. I know them. Tim has a lot of dinosaur toys and stuff that grandpa gave him. I know a few, the poular ones mostly."

"Well good. They're the only ones who should be able to get up here. But they're herbivores. So unless we turn into big heads of lettuce over night, we'll be fine."

"So they're vegetarians... I guess we've got something in common."

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. Nobody understands it though. They just think I'm going through something. We eat plants and all the other dinosaurs want to eat us."

"...So, tell me Lex. What's it like to be vegetarian?"

"Are you seriously asking me?"

"I've never met a vegetarian before."

"Well I've never met a paleontologist before."

"I'd already assumed you were tired of hearing me talk about dinosaurs."

"No, no. It's actually really nice. You're really nice to listen to."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Grant, Ellie said that you don't like kids. Is that true?"

"...No, well... Not all kids... Not babies, but... (Takes a deep breath) I like you and Tim."

"...That man, the lawyer, he left us ...He, he left us to die."

"Lex..."

"Why, why would he leave us like that? How could he leave us like that?

"Lexi."

Lex looks at him. His big blue eyes stare into hers and she stop raving but her body still shivers.

"...Relax. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Lex's eyes well over as a tear drips down her cheek. Alan wipes it away with his thumb.

"I promise you. I will never leave you."

"...I don't want to die."

Alan is speechless as Lex leans in to hold him for comfort. When he's able to process the situation he wraps his arms around her.

"Please tell me we're not going to die."

"Lex..."

"Please tell me... Lie to me."

Alan pushes her back once more looking into her eyes. He meets her with presence, a strength that he's only shown before at the bottom if the inclosure wall.

"You are not going to die. I promise you I will keep you safe. I will get you both out of here."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

Lex nods her head. When more tears fall down her face he is there to dry her eyes. She's able to calm down. After spending a few minute next to Alan, Lexi is back to a calm state. But now she's shivering for a different reason.

"You okay."

"I'm fine. Just a little cold."

"Wish I had a jacket to offer you. If I had a jacket..."

"It's okay. We didn't really expect this to be an overnight tour."

They both start laughing at her joke.

"I guess not, huh. Maybe we'll get a refund from your grandfather."

They continue to laugh and let out a casual banter one after the other for a while. It seems like a conversation they could be having in the park's main building or maybe on the chopper ride to the island itself and not sitting in a giant tree to avoid their pursuers.

"How's Timmy?"

Alan looks to his right. Young Tim is sound asleep next to him huddled in the fetal position like a small animal.

"...The sleep of innocence. I'm surprised he can sleep like after today, least of all in another tree."

"I wish I could sleep."

"Me too."

"...Dr. Grant?"

"Call me Alan Lexi. I think all forms of seniority are... exstinct."

"(Giggling) ...Dino pun ...Alan?"

"Yes Lex."

"Do you think we'll see the others again?"

"Of course. Tomorrow morning, we'll get a leg on. If we hoove it, we should make it back to the main building in a couple hours if we're lucky. We can steer clear of the carnivorous dinosaurs for sure. It shouldn't bee too difficult."

"Good. The sooner we're away from them the better."

"I can see why this would deter you from liking them. I have to admit, my faith is shaken in them as well. We knew how powerful these creature were and what did we do, we spat in their faces."

"Do you hate my grandpa Dr. Grant, Alan? For bringing them back?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"...No. No I don't hate your grandfather. I don't even hate them. I still greatly respect them. If it wasn't for your grandfather... I would never have seen the beauty of them, first hand like I have today. Not even in my wildest dreams."

"You really like dinosauurs don't you Alan?"

"Oh, very much Lex. They're my life. Even after all of this, I couldn't turn my back on them... Though I think I'd prefer the dead ones from now on."

Alan lets out a chuckle himself this time. Lex doesn't though, she's staring at him with a star in her eye. His words of inspiration captivate her. He looks to the girl and sees her leering eyes piercing him. The next thing he notices is the way she's shivering, from her jaw to her shoulders."

"Still cold?"

"...Huh?"

"Come here."

Alan pulls Lex in closer to his chest allowing both of his arms to go around her. With Lex's head buried under his chin he couldn't see how much she was blushing but he felt her heating up against his thin shirt.

"You see, you're warming up already."

"...Yeah."

"I've got you."

Lex can hardly breath as she is, but eventually she musters the courage to take a whiff of Alan's filthy sweat stained shirt. He smells a lot like the earth beneath their solitude, granted they were all coated in muda while ago. His manly stench having seeped it's way through his clothing is so alluring to her pubescent sexuality. In a short time Lex is moving her left leg over Alan sitting down on his lap. The act brings her to letting out a deep breath on his chest at it's success. His body heat does well to keep her warm but it serves to expand her arousal as well. Alan can slowly start to feel something as well. Lex's rasping breath hitting his chest which is beading with sweat now, her nipples poking him through her light spiral-pattern purple vest, and her hands ever slowing grasping at him only to release in fear of being caught.

"...Lex, what are you doing?"

"...Alan."

Lex looks up at him. Her fast is flushed, cheeks bright red. She attempts to finish but she can't, she's overtaken be a surge of thoughts and emotions. Alan sits there for a second dumbfounded when the young girl meets his lips with her own. The shock wears off and he quickly pushes her away from his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"...I don't know. Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you. You're a nice kid, a terrific kid... but you are a kid. I can't do that. Not to you, not to Ellie..."

"Please."

"What are you asking? Do you hear yourself?"

"It was just a kiss."

"Lex, we can't do this. We shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"No one has to know. I can keep a secret."

"That's not the point."

"That was my first kiss. I wanted it to be you."

"...Lex ...I don't know what to say, look I'm flattered but..."

"You're so incredible. And smart. And nice. The nicest person I've ever met."

"Lex, we just met. You barely even know me."

"So. What about love at first sight. Plus, I don't mind."

"You're serious? Lex there's nothing for us. There's no way we could do what you're suggesting. There would be no future we're this could be anything."

"There's always a way. Grandpa said so and he brought back the dinosaurs."

"And didn't stop to think of the consequences. Just like you... We couldn't."

"Then what about now, just now. No future, but here and now, in this moment."

Lex kisses him again. This time it takes him a second longer to stop her. A second to think over something that seemed impossible. And yet every word she had said was true. Seeing a live dinosaurs was impossible and yet that's how he ended up here, how they ended up in this damn tree. And it may have been a second of him thinking of how much he liked Lex's lips on his. She tasted sweet, a taste of the candy she had on her long way to the island.

"What if it's just us, just for right now... We're alone here. This could happen and no one would know. Just like this island. If we all die here, no one will know what happened."

"We'd know. And we'd have to live with that mistake for the rest of out lives."

"Who said it would have to be a mistake?"

She kisses him again. And this time he does not stop her. Her lips press against his until she decides to stop.

"I wouldn't regret it."

"...What about Ellie?"

"She's not here. It's just us. And I know you miss her. So let me take her place for now, until you see her again."

"...What about your brother, Tim? He's right here. If he wakes up and sees us like this..."

"He won't wake up. He'd sleep through an earthquake. And we're awake, so let's do something."

Lex kisses him again and now he kisses her back. Moments into the kiss Lex wraps her arms around Alan's neck and Alan's around Lex's waist. They're lips locked in a constant battle for domination over the other. Despite Lex's size and inexperience she's holding her own driving back her more knowledged opponent. And it's she who introduces her tongue into the mix. One moment Alan is making out with the eager 12 year old and then he's sucking on her tongue. He completely forgets she's a child, all he sees is another person, a woman asking to be loved, and he know he can give it to her. Alan throws one of his hands from Lex's waist to her petite breast. Through the little layer she's wearing he can feel her nipple, it's hard, horny. Lex isn't wearing a bra. While deep into kissing him Lex unbuttons her vest trying to take it off but has to undo her pants first. She rips at the button and with the magneficent sound of her zipper coming undone Alan pulls her top off. The motion causes her tiny breast to bound a bit on her chest. They're so small, so cute, and his for the time being.

"Are they too small?"

"..No, they're perfect."

Alan drops his head to her chest licking one of her tits into his mouth. Lex lets out a moan as he laps her nipple and suckles on her soft skin. There's a great sensation followed by an equally pleasant calm that comes over her as his tongue works it's magic.

"...Ugh, Dr. Grant... Alan... Alan..."

While sucking on one of her breasts, Alan has the other taken care of with his hand. He grips it firmly in his palm messaging the soft mound with a burning passion. Occasionally he lets go playfully slapping it and brushing his fingers over her nipple. It drives her crazy. She has both of her hands on his head pulling at his hair. When she can't take it anymore she forces him back into kissing her. But now she maintains control holding herself above him. And yet he's able to take back control, overwhelming her tongue with his own. Then by lifting her up with ease. Lex is confused by this at first but figures it out when he goes to taking her pants off. Then a big smile comes over her face. She steps out of her khakis to aid him leaving her standing over him in just her panties. It's now she feels her first bit of hesitation. But it's gone when he takes one of her hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

Lex puts her clothes down on the tree for cushion as she gets down on her hands and knees. From there she reaches towards the erection nudging at the inside of Alan's pants. She gets them open and pulls his boxers down a bit just enough to get at what she's after. She can feel it before she can see it and in her hand it feels she's holding onto a small log or tree branch. Here she has her second feeling of concern and once more it vanishes when Alan strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. Though her concern and imagination aren't too far from fact. She pulls him out of his boxers to get the sight of his seven inch cock seared into her memory. This was the first time she had ever seen a dick in real life, not one from the porn she had curiously watched before. It was also the biggest. He was hotter than she ever though it would be, hotter than the rest of him.

"...It's so big."

"Don't be afraid. It won't bite."

"...But I might."

This makes him smile but he has a bigger grin when Lex begins stroking his long shaft with her hand.

"How does it feel? Is it good?"

"You're doing good. Try using both hands."

"Okay."

Lex grabs onto his member with her other hand. With both on his cock she has to get her body into the motions as well rocking back and forth as her hands move up and down his full length. The longer she goes the better she gets. She learns from his pleasured moans and when he spreads his legs open giving her more room to work with she knows she's doing a good enough job. Lex gradually increases her speed and his approval shows as his hips start grinding under her hands as if he was having sex with her hands. It's all she needs to see to know he's almost finished. Like the men she had watched on the videos she jerked him off knowing he was about to cum but had no idea of how. She found out the hard way when he finally came to her hands. A quick spurt of jizz went flying to Lex's face and bare chest. She was so scared she stopped in place clasping her hands tightly around him and it only made him cum harder. Another shot and then another. Lex and the small space of tree between them was now covered in his cum.

"Whoa... that was great."

"Really? You liked it?"

"Definietly. That was pretty good for your first time."

"How'd you know?"

"Please, you're an easy tell. Besides being twelve, I could see it in your eyes when you first saw it. And by how you held it. It was the same way I held my first excavation kit, it's inexperience. Everyone shows it their first time at something."

"So it wasn't good."

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't be covered in this. Give me a minute, I need to stand up."

Alan tries to lift himself up. Lex gives him a hand, both of which are covered in his warm cum.

"Thanks."

Alan sees she's spread it to his hand after he gets up.

"Oh, sorry Alan."

"Don't worry about it."

"Can't you just wipe it off on your pants?"

"(Chuckling) No. No you can't... This stiff stains all manner of clothing... Uh, you'll likely find out when Tim is older or when you get a steady boyfriend in high school or college."

Alan looks around and settles on wiping the semen off on the tree but it's a difficult matter. Lex decides to step in again grabbing his arm.

"Let me help."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me see."

He shrugs his shoulders and allows her his arm. Lex brings his hand to her face. A second later she's licking the semen from his palm. When it's clean she moves onto licking and then sucking it off of his fingers. But even then she doesn't stop. Lex ends up going to her own hands and when she's done licking them both clean Alan lifts his hand to her cheek. The cum on her face and body has started melting down to a mostly clear liquid traveling down her body. He gets her to open her mouth and that semen however is still as white as milk, his milk swirling around in her mouth over her tongue.

"That's a good girl."

The display has Alan hard all over again. He pulls Lex in closer until his cock is painting her forehead with his seed. Lex takes a minute to swallow his cum then leans further letting his dick sit on top of her hair dripping the still oozing cock highlight her blond lockes with white.

"I can assume then you've never had one of these in your mouth before?"

Lex shakes her head.

"Well don't worry. It's not as hard as it seems... well "it" is that hard, but..."

"I may not have given one, but I know what a blowjob is."

"What?"

"I'm a 12 year old with a rich grandfather, raging horomones, and a pretty high IQ. Getting access to adult things like porn is easy... Sometimes I watch it and... do things."

"...Do you masturbate often?"

"No, not really. I mean... maybe. It feels good."

"Relax. I'm not judging you. I did that alot when I was younger too."

"You did?"

"Well, not many cheerleaders wanted to give the time of day to the nerds."

"You're not a nerd. You're really smart."

"I appreciate that Lexi."

"Let's keep going... I know what to do."

Lex pushes Alan a few steps back until his back is up against the tree. She moves close enough that she is right in front of him and she has his cock in her hand again. He's hard and that makes it easy for her stroke him for a short while until she puts him in her mouth. Alan's head drops back onto the tree with Lex mounting him.

"Not bad. How many times did you say you watched those videos?"

Lex takes him out to resond to him.

"I didn't. And you said you wouldn't judge."

"...Ugh, ugh ...I'm not judging, it's just... You're tongue feels so good. And you're doing this as good as..."

"Ellie. She's your girlfriend right."

"Yeah. Don't stop Lex. Keep going."

Alan puts a hand on top of Lex's bobbing head. The more comfortable she feels the more of him she lets get past her lips. He's four inches in her mouth and then she's at her full capacity. Lex feels proud of herself when she looks up to see Dr. Grant holding onto the top of her head with both hands, gently but briskly thrusting his member into her mouth.

"Oh, Lex... Lexi you're so good at this."

Lex begins taking Alan's cock like a pro. She uses one of her hands to play with his balls and gets five inches deep into her mouth.

"Oh... god dammit... so damn good Lex..."

As the build up in her mouth gets to be too much Lex starts slurping and gagging at the spit in her mouth that spills out of her mouth with each entry of Alan's length in long looping whips. Before long he's pulling on her hair determining the speed of her on his dick. Lex takes a deep breath through her nose every now and then when she can as five inches has become to six and he's partially blocking her breathing by plugging up her throat. His speed becomes frantic as he's about to cum again. Lex nearly chokes when she feels his bush of pubic hair block her nose and his flesh slam onto her forehead. He's all in now and his cock fills her throat with a thick load of semen. Alan grunts as he unloads several times ending with his cock going limp over Lex's tongue. Lex swallows all he's got and coughs as a result but not a drop spills, it's all travelling down to her stomach. Alan would've lost his balance and fallen out of the tree after his climax but his feet are planted firm on the tree bark.

"How was that?"

"...Do you need to ask?"

"No, not reaaly."

"So is this what you wanted?"

"No exactly..."

"How so?"

Lex stands up and pulls down her pink panties. Alan looks down at her pussy. She's got a small patch of hair just above her clit. And he can see a bit of moisture that's pooled under her underwear. She's practically dripping wet because of him. He knows she wants him bad and he wants her all the same. But he remembers she's still a kid. She's willing to go all the way but her body might not be able to take all of him.

"...You haven't done me yet."

"Lex, about the sex..."

"Don't worry. It'll fit. It should. If I'm ready enough, I can stretch to fit you. Even if it's just half. It's not like I'm having a baby or anything."

Then he gives her a look that she picks up on after her choice words.

"I haven't had... that yet. I couldn't have a baby even if I wanted one. Which I don't."

"At all?"

"Maybe sometime after college. I want to get my degree. Maybe when I'm 30 and met the right guy."

"You've got goals."

"Yup. And this is one."

Lex positions down to her pussy slightly proping her legs open. Alan can take the hint. He and Lex switch positions, Lex moving to the tree but she puts her chest to it and her ass out to Alan. He gets on his knees and stares at the marvel that is Lex's ass. She may be small but her ass is nice and round for her age. He doesn't wait to put his hands on it and can hardly wait to sink his teeth in. His tongue meets her cunt and Lex gasps as he licks between her butt cheeks.

"Oh, my god."

Alan buries his face between her butt cheeks and his tongue gets to jumping back and forth to her cunt and asshole. He goes back and forth between the two holes which feels great to Lex. She's digging her nails into the tree in a minute and begging him not to stop right after that. She's getting really into it after a while. She jostles her hips through the air as his tongue moves solely to her pussy. Her ass grinds over Alan's face. She's so wet, wet enough that he thinks he could have sex with her right now but she'd never tell him to stop licking her there, that is when she could muster enough syllables together to form actual words.

"Holy shit... Shit..."

Alan thinks she's just about ready but wants to be sure so starts to involve his fingers. But not in the way she'd expect. Alan continues to lap at her juicy cunt while sticking a finger in her asshole. Lex arches her back and squirms as his finger penetrates deep up her rectum.

"Oh my god...! Dr. Grant what are you doing?! It feels so weird... and tight."

Alan doesn't give her an answer he's enjoying himself too much enjoying her. Lex arches even further coming fully from the tree and yet Alan hardly moves. Though he does send his other hand to Lex's front. There he rubs on her clit while still eating out her cunt. With all three things hitting her at once Lex loses herself. She's feeling too good to think straight. She feels as if she's going crumple into a ball of paper that one would casually toss into the waste bin. She's having her first orgasm. All of the masturbating she's done has never led to anything this special, this magical, this intense.

"Ugh... Alan...! Alan, I... ugh, ugh...!"

Lex grabs her breast and pulls on her hard nipples as she cums on Dr. Grant's face. Alan holds her up as she loses most of her strength. Lex seems like she's going to pass out on top of him but she doesn't. She recovers and goes back to standing against the tree.

"...That was... so fucking good."

"I didn't know you had such a potty mouth?"

"...And I didn't know you had such a big dick Dr. Grant."

"Lex."

"I'm sorry... That was... it was..."

"Great and your first. I can understand."

"Hmmm huh..."

"Ellie said hers was a lot like it."

"When did she have hers?"

"College."

"Maybe there's hope for me then. I don't think any of the girls in my school have ever had that. I must be special."

"...You are special."

"Are you going to put it in now?"

"That depends. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do it."

Alan stands up behind Lex. After her tantalizing show she's just put on, his cock is hard enough to hammer a nail. He tries to put it close to her hole but decides to slap it down on her ass. The thick muscle causes her to jump when it hits her sweaty skin.

"Still so big."

"I guess you bring it out in me."

"So hurry up and pick it in me."

"I know better than to argue with a woman who knows what she wants."

Alan strokes his shaft and fingers her clit right before getting ready to put it in her. She enjoys the touch of his fingers after her orgasm. He holds his cock up to her, his tip quickly finding her pussy. He eases it in at first to not overwhelm her with it. His cock pushes through her insides, spreading her out inch by inch. Lex moans out in both pleasure and pain as she can hardly stand or stand up with this massive cock filling her up. Her virgin cunt bleeds as he rips past her hymen and reaches to meet her cervix. Alan manages to get most of his shaft in her before she's unable to fit but not all of it. Lex twitches on his cock. This is like nothing she's ever felt before. It feels as if she's being split in half from the inside out.

"...Argh, fuck... fucking shit..."

"Lex, do you want me to stop?"

"Mmmm, no..."

Lex shakes her head but her discomfort can be seen through her bliss. And it's only a matter of time until Alan begins trusting his hips. His huge cock backing out of her a way only to be forced back in in half the time. It's too much for her. Barely a minute into him actually fucking her Lex has another orgasm. She's unable to concentrate on holding herself up. Alan's hands grab her waist as he continues to jam his cock into her tiny cunt. She folds up as his cock continues to punish and please her. But soon Alan has to hold her up. Her legs shiver uncontrollably much like the rest of her body. Her heart is beating a thousand times a minute in her chest. The pounding drum pulsates in her throat & into her eyes. This climax is not like the other, it feels she's dying. And then suddenly all of the pressure disappears. In the spontaneous wave of euphoria that sweeps her away she releases everything she has. Alan is surpised to see she's started peeing on the tree. He watches the stream of steamy urine trail off down between their legs and further down the length of the tree. The impact of it splattering on the tree is a shock but he feels Lex's body starting to relax. Her pussy is still constricting his cock but now it's slightly less harsh. She's growing as his cock seems to be a bit deeper than he though it was before and he was. He pushed it in the rest of the way hearing Lex wince at him doing so.

"Lex... did you just...?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Can we keep going?"

"I'd love to."

Alan lifts Lex into the air supporting her body mass on his chest and with his arms. But he keeps up his previous pace of thrusting his cock up her cunt.

"Mmmm, ugh... Alan..."

"Is it too much?"

"...No ...go faster ...go faster."

Alan does as she says. His cock slides and slops around in her pussy faster and faster.

"...Yes, yes. Damn, it feels so good..."

She's in heaven now and so is Alan. Her loosening cunt allows him to really let himself go. And the easing pressure on his member makes it so Alan can drill her the way they want. His hairy mound jackhammers against her glistening bottom. A thunderous clap as they meet tells their tale. One of Alan's arms wrapped around Lex's midsection, with that arm he could feel her stomach reacting to his cock reaching the end of her pussy. The other wrapped across her chest holding on to her shoulder as a way to pull her closer and fuck her deeper. Her heart is racing as is his. Alan moves that arm down fondling at her small titties. He slaps his hand over one of them feeling her hardened nipples begging to be played with. Then he moves to grope and squeeze the other. Lex can feel Alan is enjoying himself as much if not more than she is. Hot bursts of air hit the side of her neck coming from his nostrils. This while she feels his squirming hot tongue whipping at the back of her neck.

"Oh man... Oh shit... Alan, Alan..."

"Lex?"

"I think I love you..."

"I know I do. I love you. I love your tight pussy. I love your tits."

"Then you can have them. Fuck me harder. Make me cum again."

"I'm about to cum."

"Then cum inside me. Cum inside Dr. Grant... in my pussy, that you love so much."

Alan picks up double speed. Lex might of only been kidding. She didn't actually think he could take her any faster than he already was doing, but he could, & was doing it right now.

"Oh my god!"

Alan moves his hand from her breast and uses it to cover her mouth.

"Mmmm... oh, my god... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I'm cumming Lex... I'm cumming..."

Alan thrusts his hips into Lex's ass as hard as he can these last few times. Lex's fingers her own clit over the next few seconds and she's about to climax with him. Alan pulls Lex's body against his as he finally cums inside of her. He fills her pussy with his semen and she lets out an equally impressive gush of her own. She squirts out marking the tree again but with a different fluid. It lasts a shorter time but her reaction is more profound this time. Lex's feet dangle inches above the ground on Alan's chest. Her squirting comes to an end with a weak tinkling spout but she's trembling long after it. Alan's semen leaks out of Lex's cunt as his dick shrinks in her before ultimately flopping out. More semen spurts out over her inner thighs and it drips down her legs along with her pussies juices.

"...Fuck."

"...Yeah ...Fuck indeed."

"What are you guys doing?"

The third voice startles the duo who look over to see Tim watching their display.

"...Tim?"

"Shit Timmy, what are you doing?"

"I asked you."

Alan lets Lex down to her feet but she's barely able to stand on her own. She stumbles to her knees forcing Alan to react in time to catch her.

"Fuck, I can't even stand up..."

"Tim... what did you see?"

"You having sex with Lex."

"Timmy you can't tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because they wouldn't understand."

"You're sister's right Tim. This has to stay between the three of us."

"Or I'll kill you!"

"Lex."

"You'd better not tell I swear to god!."

"...Fine."

"Thank you Tim."

"But..."

"But what?"

"What do you want you little maggot?"

"Lexi!"

"No, he always does this."

"What do you want Tim?"

"Can you sign my books?"

"...You're books?"

"Yeah. No one in my class believed me when I told them grandpa brough back the dinosaurs. And when he told me he was going to get you to see the park, I told them I could get you to sign my books to prove it."

"Sure. I'll sign anything you want me to."

"That's it?"

"...And."

"You see, I knew it! What now?!"

"...I want to do that too."

"Do what?"

"What you two were just doing. I want to have sex too."

"I don't know about that Tim..."

"The answer is no. I'm not letting you have sex with me! Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?!"

Lex takes a swing at Tim but he moves back a step. She's still unable to keep herself up so stays close to Alan for his support.

"Tim, that's a big request. And I don't think your sister..."

"Fine, then just us."

"...Us. I don't know."

"No of the other boys in my class, hell in the next thre grades has done that. I'd be the coolest kid in school."

"Even if we did Tim, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

"He's right. So the answer is no."

"If I can't then I'll tell grampa Lex, that you had sex with Dr. Grant."

"Fine. But you don't say a word about this to anyone and you do what I say without question."

"...Okay."

"Hurry up, if you want to have sex so badly, come on. Take off your clothes pip-squeak."

Tim rushes to takes his closes off. First his top then his bottoms. The last thing he ditches are his socks & shoes. As he stands there they both get a look at his little penis as hard as a rock. He's four inches long and almost as thick as Dr. Grant is. There's traces of pre-cum sitting at the top of his member.

"How long were you watching anyways?"

"Since Lex peed on the tree."

"You little shit!"

"Easy Lex. The last thing we want is for anyone to fall."

"I don't know. I've got someone in mind."

"So, what do we do now?"

"...I can't believe you. Come on, you can put it in my mouth."

"But what about Dr. Grant?"

"You can put him in your mouth."

"...But he's so big..."

Yah, yah, yah. Without question. No talking, more sucking. You wanted this right, so suck."

"Lex, he doesn't have to."

Lex turns her head around and the glare he gets from her puts him in his place.

"If he wants to play adult games then he can suck a dick like the rest of us."

Lex pushes Alan back against the tree then gets down on her knees in front of him. Then she pulls Tim towards her. Tim takes his hard cock and hits her on the face and she slaps him on the side of his leg.

"Suck."

Tim nods his head and looks to the side. Lex opens her mouth and lets Tim's length enter her. Tim grabs Alan's limp spit laced cock in his hand being a bit taken aback by it's size even while half asleep.

"I said suck Alan's dick Tim."

Tim scared of what Lex might do with his cock in her mouth so close to her teeth, he doesn't wait any longer to do as she orders. He lifts Alan's cock into his mouth. Despite Alan's candor he enjoys Tim's mouth and tongue pleasuring his shaft. He puts a hand on Tim's head directing the boy to suck him off properly. Lex now dealing with a small cock is able to fit all of his gurth into her mouth without much of a problem. That is for her though as Tim is stunned by how good Lex's mouth feels. Tim thrusts his hips into Lex's mouth and she can tell he's enjoying her tongue too much so she changes her approach and starts jerking him off.

"Try not to blow your load so quickly Tim. Girls don't like that."

But Tim isn't hearing her. He grabs her by her hair and forces his dick back into her mouth unable to go without feeling this sensation for another second. Angered by him she flicks Tim's pubescent sack. He jerks a bit but her tongue stroking the bottom of his cock brings the enjoyment back. That's when Lex grabs Tim's buttcheeks and pulls them apart. Tim could care less at first, Lex was sucking the life out of him and he was enjoying every second. Alan's cock gets hard in the boy's mouth. As he thrusted his cock into Tim's mouth, Tim mirrores his idol and began fucking Lex's mouth just like him. Lex catches his attention though when she sticks one of her fingers up Tim's ass.

"Ah... Lex what are you doing?"

Lex pulls Tim's cock out and strokes him off.

"I don't have a dick do I. No, so Alan has to fuck you in the ass. You want to be ready don't you?"

"Him. That won't fit. He's huge."

"I took him. Besides, you've take big shits before. Think of it like that but in reverse."

"But..."

"The only "butt" that matters is yours. After you cum you should be close relaxed enough. When he fucked me I clenched down a bit and it felt like he was splitting me in half, so don't."

Lex puts his cock back into her mouth to finish him off. And shortly after sucking on him with more force than she used on Alan, Tim blasts off in more than one way. He ejaculates in Lex's mouth. For a young boy he cums almost as much as Alan had. Lex has no choice but to swallow it all.

"Oh wow... That was awesome."

Lex looks at Tim who when he sees her looking at him goes back to sucking on Alan's dick and decides to join him.

"Move over. Let me show you how to do it."

Lex takes over primarily sucking Alan off with Tim stuck watching for a bit.

"What makes you such an expert?"

Lex lets Alan's cock slide out of her mouth when she licks him from the bottom of his length and slides her tongue up to his tip.

"Don't be jealous because I'm a fast learner."

"Computer nerd."

"I'm not a computer nerd."

"Hacker, computer nerd, what's the difference?"

Lex goes back to sucking on Alan but now she has to compete with Tim who fights for the chance to suck on his dick.

"Move."

"Hey!"

"You're hogging it!"

Tim moves Lex out of the way and begins sucking like she had. Right after Lex moves to sucking more of his base length until she can move to the top and move Tim out of her way. The two go back and forth like this on Alan for a little. All the while Alan watches the two of them fight like children.

"Is this really how you two are all the time?"

"...No."

"Kind of."

"Do you still hate kids?"

"...No. But you two are so busy fighting when you should be working together. I mean, you're brother and sister. You shouldn't be fighting."

"Okay Dr. Grant."

"Okay Alan."

"Why do you keep calling him Alan?"

"Because we're that close. I let him take my virginity."

"Well he's going to take mine too, right Alan?"

"...Yes."

Lex pushes Tim's head onto Alan's cock.

"Then go ahead "yes-man". Get accustomed with it because you're about to learn a lot about it."

Tim takes Alan's cock out of his mouth.

"What's that supposed to me?"

Lex positions him back on Alan letting him take care of his cock solely on his own.

"Just focus on making him feel good."

Tim turns his body so that he's face to face with his elder. Alan really gets into having his dick sucked by Tim while Lex moves south and behind Tim. While he's sucking off Alan she parts his ass against and starts licking his ass. Lex licks until she's able to fit her tongue into his asshole. While Lex is eating his ass out Tim gets hard and so she reaches around him and starts jerking him off. Alan holds onto Tim's head as he starts deepthroating the young boy. Tim coughs as Alan blocks his breathing with his hard cock. It only lasts for a bit.

"How is he Alan?"

"Oh Lex, he's almost as good as you... Tim, your mouth is fantastic..."

Alan has reached his limit due to Tim's small mouth, almost as tight as Lex's pussy was the first time he slid into her. He shoots another load of jizz into Tim's mouth. Tim swallows all that he gives him then coughs until ge regains his composure. Soon after regaining his normal breathing pattern back Tim cums for the second time due to Lex's soft hand. His load shots off onto the tree. Lex stops licking as well thinking him ready.

"Let's do this."

Tim shrinks to his knees after cumming as his member does the same. Lex makes sure to keep his ass in the air. After rimming him out she collect a large amount of saliva in her mouth and spits it on Tim's pink little asshole still open from her finger. Then she takes two fingers and pushes them through the saliva easily slipping up his rectum. Tim moans out but enjoys having her fingers there a bit.

"They're not you Alan, but he should be ready for you."

"Good. I'm kind of looking forward to fucking you Timmy."

Lex lays down on her back. Alan lifts Tim into the air holding him just close enough for his long member to brush past tim's ass as he turned him around and placing him over Lex.

"Here's how this goes. You take Alan in your ass, all the way. And I'll let you put your cock in me."

Tim nods in agreement. He spread his legs open while Alan gets down on his knees behind them. His dick still a raging monster hangs over Tim's tiny ass. He is far larger than Lex's two fingers but surprizingly he's able to push some of his length into Tim.

"Argh! He's too big."

"It's okay Tim. You need to relax and breath. If you do that, it'll be a lot easier."

"You see, I told you."

Lex reaches behine Tim and stat messaging his butt cheeks.

"Okay. I'll try."

Tim takes a deep breath a couple times then gives Alan the go ahead. So again Alan slides further up his ass. He keeps one hand on his slender waist and the other on his shoulder regulating how much of him goes into Tim and how fast. Tim takes a few breaks but a little after a minute Alan is balls deep in Tim's anus after one last push.

"Argh, fuck!"

"Does it hurt Tim?"

"Yeah but it's fine... wow, so big. And I can't really feel my legs."

Lex looks at Tim standing on his knees at attention with Alan so far up his ass. The mere presence and pleasure of it has Tim's cock hard. Lex pulls Tim closer to her body and grabs his cock. She strokes and plays with it a bit rubbing the tip across her wet pussy and clit.

"How much does it hurt squirt?"

Tim retaliates the teasing by shoving his full cock into his sister when she least expects it.

"Oh shit!"

"...A bit like that."

Lex is shocked by how much his cock had affected her after recently having Alan inside her pussy but still she felt Tim as if he were her first. Though Tim is struggling a bit as well with Alan, ramming his dick into Lex like that pulled Alan out of him a bit and the gaping feeling is strange as his anus tries to return to its normal shape.

"So are we ready to go or do you kids need a minute?"

"...I'm good now Dr. Grant."

"...Peachy."

"Then I'll start I guess."

Alan starts the threesome by pushing his cock all the way into Tim once more. The little boy exhales and groans from being spread out that much. His legs straighten out and his whole body strats to shiver. But as Alan spreads him open by leaning his shaft into him, Tim does the same as his body is pushed into Lex's and thus his member slides into her cunt further. Now Lex feels Tim's fulll length but under the weight of him and Dr. Grant. A collective moan signals they're all accepting what's happening. Alan leans over Tim holding himself up by planting his hands on both sides of the kids. Then he begins pumping his hips getting his cock to break Tim apart. Tim at the same time thrusts his slender hips into his sister with Alan's motion and has sex with Lex the same way.

"Mmmm. Tim you ass is so tight. I want to cum inside you right now."

"I hope not too soon. Lex looks like she's going to pee herself again."

The two men move as one, when Alan reels back so does Tim, & when he throttles his ass, Tim throttles his sister's pussy.

"NoI'm not... Shut up, shut up Timmy... Oh my god."

"Argh. Alan you're so hard. And you feel so amazing. Hey Lex. You like it Lex, don't you?"

"Shut up. I'm not enjoying it."

"Yes you are. You keep calling god. You like my dick inside you."

"No I don't... of shit... no, no, I don't... But I bet you like having Alan fuck you... Don't you? Huh, having his big dick in your tiny... ahhh! ...Ass."

Neither of them can argue for long or deny how much they're enjoying this. Tim has Lex rubbing her tits as he is pleasing her with his cock. And Alan has Tim groaning as his ass stretches out further than when Lex had two fingers in him. But all things considered Alan seems to be enjoying Tim more than Tim is enjoying Lex. He lifts his head only fucking Lex as a result of Alan slamming his ass from behind. Tim is too taken by Alan. His cock swimming through Lex's wet cunt is just a bonus, the real prize is the meat log cleaning out his rectum. But the force he's drilling Lex with is only because of Alan. Alan is now really giving it to Tim. He's got both hands on the tree and his nuts slapping against Tim's from being so deep inside him. All three of them are nearing a simultaneous climax. Tim is first. He lets go filling Lex's pussy with his jizz and still though Alan filling his ass with his cock is the thing he feels the most. Moments after as his sperm pours out of her, Lex cums. Her back arches on the wooden tree and she claws at Tim's back. But Alan is the last to cum. He pulls Tim back onto his full length. Tim isn't through cumming though and finishes letting out his cum on Lex's mostly flat chest. He grabs onto his own stomach as Alan starts fucking him even faster and harder than he had been. Tim's limp cock flails around in the air spurting more cum as Alan finally begins pumping his ass full of cum.

"Come on Tim... Come on!"

Alan lifts Tim off of Lex holding him closely to hischest as he drills the boys ass with his member. Tim goes stiff as he welcomes Alan's semen inside. Alan squeezes the boy as his ass is flooded by his seed. A warm bath of white liquid leaks out of Tim's sore ass with Alan still pumping away. The trio are exhasted after this go around. Alan takes a deep breath when he's finished cumming. He lets Tim down on top of Lex's shivering mass. When he does Tim's rectum constricts spurting out the grown man's jizz but it never fully closes after that pounding.

"Well... I did it..."

"Yup... You had sex little brother. You popped your cherry in your sister and at the same time got wrecked in your butt. How do you feel?"

"Not much below my waist."

Lex reaches around her brother's legs feeling Alan's semen pour out of his asshole and onto Lex's pussy.

"...(Laughing) Yeah, that sounds about right... Mmmmm. Wow, he really filled you up. Your ass is like a gyser now. Hey Alan?"

"Yes Lexi?"

"Can we keep going?"

"...I don't know... I need to take a breather first."

Lex looks at Tim's ass and at Alan's still hard cock twitching on top of his skin as it covers his ass amd lower back with a last bit of semen.

"You still look ready."

"...It may be ready, but the rest of me is tired."

"How about a compromise?"

"...I'm listening."

Alan finds a nice comfortable spot to lay down on. Lex stands up over him pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees.

"Lex... is this really necessary?"

"Mmmm hmmm, absolutely. I don't want anything to get in the way.

Lex turns around putting her back to Alan and starts to crouch down. Nearly a foot between them is just his huge cock, air, and opportunity. She lowers herself until the tip of his splits her pussy open again.

"Argh, shit! ...Damn it!"

"What's wrong Lex, can't take what your little brother could."

"Eat me you little cum dumpster."

"No way. You're the cum dumpster. You've still got that stuff coming out of you."

"And who's fault is that. You weren't supposed to cum inside me. But Alan wassupposed to cum in you and you looked so pretty too."

"Well, you didn't say that. You just said not to blow my load early. And I didn't this time. I just blew it in you."

Lex wants to hit him but she goes back to Alan's cock. She lowers herself on him and gets half way before making a sound. A loud moan as she fills herself with the rest of his length. She grabs onto his balls holding them close to her clit.

"...Oh, fuck ...yes."

"Is it my turn now?"

She nods her head unable to bring words to her lips again. Tim takes his spot in front of her again whipping his member out onto her forehead.

"Go ahead. Put it in your mouth."

"Don't get cute Tim."

She envelopes her little brother's cock with her mouth while grinding on top of Alan's cock. Tim's dick keeps her mouth full but she can't help but let out a few gasps and moans because of Alan. He doesn't move, he lets Lex do all the work, she glad to. Tim is the same. Granted he holds onto Lex's head as his cock vanished under her upper lip and bathes in her hot mouth but for a while he hardly moves. But the longer Lex moves on her own, the better they both feel, and the harder it is to do nothing.

"Oh Lex... You're still so tight. I love your pussy."

"And your mouth is great, but I'm not saying I love you."

Lex gets him back with a finger in the ass. Tim squeals when her finger so easily penetrates him bottom. When she takes her finger out it's covered in Alan's cum. That begins their back and forth again. Tim thrusts his cock all the way to the back of her throat causing her to choke a little. She bites down on his penis. He pulls her hair directing how far in her mouth he goes but mainly just to piss her off. And she squeezes his ball in her hand.

"Lex! Lex! Lex! I quit!"

Lex smiles at her proclaimed victory going back to sucking his dick normally. And yet he still hasn't learned his lesson. At the same time Alan has started to regain his strength after fucking Tim and so he grabs Lex by her arms. He pulls her upper half back while thrusting his hips up. Lex goes with him slamming their bodies together giving her pussy a wild beating. And that's when Tim makes his next move. While Lex is preoccupied with Alan's dick, he grabs two fistfuls of her blond hair and drill his cock as deep as he can get it. Lex's mouth gapes open wider as she moans to Alan's dick makes it easy for his small sack to slip into her mouth as well. Her tongue fights for space in her occupied mouth with Tim's hard cock and his balls. Because of this despite his smaller size Lex ends up having his thick cock rammed down her throat a little. She can't afford to breath but Alan's cock is hitting her too good from behind and Tim taking advantage of her from the front is a nice addition with the taste of his jizz. Through garggling the spit and pre-cum Lex tries to call him off, one of them, either of them, but she can't. They both continue giving it to her and in a way she likes it. It brings her to cumming. Her body goes rigid and Alan knows what's happening though Tim remains oblivious as he starts cumming himself. Her skin is bright red and her eyes start to roll up into the back of her head. In a few seconds after Lex has her orgasm, Tim cums too. And like the last time he had it in her mouth, he shoots off half of his spunk inside her mouth and the other half outside. Lex leans back to Alan who's slowed down in his thrusting. Tim's new semen leaks out of her drooling mouth past quivering lips and her face is covered in a few lines and pools of jizz. Tim drops to his knees in front of her.

"...Ow, I shouldn't have done that... It hurts to move..."

Tim looks as Alan's cock fills Lex out entirely. He'samazed at him she's able to fit it all in considering how tight she felt on him. But that's when Lex looks at Tim who's now looking sorry for what he did but Lex's glare is not so forgiving.

"...Lex ...Uh, Lex ...Sorry."

Lex collects as much of his semen from in her mouth on her tongue. Then she directs him over. Tim thinks she's going to kiss him but when he's close enough she grabs his face, placing one hand each on both sides of his face forcing his mouth open and then she spits it out into his mouth.

"...Swallow it ...all of it ...now."

Tim nods before gathering the spit-semen cocktail on his tongue. She keeps her eyes on him never once blinking. He tilts his head back and swallows all of it. His face still screams he's terrified of Lex and what she'll do to him.

"Come on Lex. That's not fair. Stop staring at me like that, you're freaking me out."

"So, what does that have to do with anything."

"Lex."

"What?"

"Come on. Let's finish. Being inside you right now is driving me crazy. And thanks to Tim, I want your ass too."

"...Fine. Last time Tim, then you go back to sleep."

"Why so you two can have more sex."

"Yes. I'm going to let him fuck me in the ass and wherever and however many times he wants to."

"Really Lex?"

Lex looks over her shoulder.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me again and again, until you can't..."

Lex kisses him inviting her tongue to his throat and leaves him with a rope of saliva dangling from their lips. The she leans in next to his head so she can start whispering in his ear.

"Please Alan, fill me with your cum until it pours out like a faucet. Fuck me like a dog Alan, your dog. Don't you want that. Don't you want to fuck me until we can't move. You took my virginity. So take my whole body and let me take all of your semen. Let's fuck until the sun comes up. Alan..."

She licks the side of his face and lets out a deep breath.

"...I want you to do me so hard. For the rest of the night, I'm yours."

"...Alright, I will."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Come on Tim. Last time, your sister says so."

"Oh great. Now you take orders from her?"

"Absolutely."

Alan takes his cock out of Lex as he gets up onto his knees. Tim defiantly moves closer knowing this is his last time. The two men sandwich Lex who stays in the middle of them.

"Wait, you want us to both have sex with you at the same time?"

"Yes. So hurry up before I change my mind."

"I'm a bit behind Tim on this one Lex. I'm not sure you can take two at the same time."

"Let me worry about that."

Lex reaches to her two partners, stroking Tim to get his semi into a full hard-on and making sure Alan's dripping member hasn't gone anywhere. They lean into her to give her what she wants. Tim tries to put his cock in her but she pulls him even closer until her sweaty cum covered tits are pushed up against his face.

"Lex. Stop it, I'm not a baby"

"What, you'll thank me."

She reaches beneath them and helps insert his tip into her pussy. She inhales as she's opened by a cock yet again.

"Hmmm, okay Alan... now you."

Alan grabs Lex by her sholders as he starts to make his move. His cock makes it to her gaping cunt where the tip meets Tim's shaft and nutsack.

"Hey too far."

"Sorry Tim."

Alan grabs his dick and pushes it along Tim's member. There it finds her pussy. There's hardly any room but still he pushes his hips making her pussy stretch out to fit them both.

"Argh, shit! ...Oh fuck, holy fuck!"

Alan pauses for a second then pushes more of himself into Lex. She screams out more profanity and this time Tim joins.

"Oh god! Are you sure about this. You're so fucking tight!"

"Tim watch your mouth. You see Lex, you're foul mouth is starting to rub off on him."

"I guess you bring it out in me."

"He won't fit... ugh... Lex, you're tight enough as it is. He's crushing me."

"But you like it don't you?"

Alan pushed down on Lex's shoulders driving his cock along Tim's length and beyond it. Both cocks sit inside her cunt and Lex shivers as she allows her body to wrap around these two members.

"...Oh fuck, fuuuuuuuck. Okay, now fuck me. Both of you."

Tim doesn't object starting to fuck her like she says. His smaller cock rub her insides and along Alan's cock. The sensation of having the both of them inside her cunt at once even with just Tim fucking her brings her inches to another orgasm.

"Lex are you sure...?"

"Fuck me, fuck me... Fuck me Alan, you promised. So fuck me like you did earlier and make me cum."

Alan turns her head an start kissing her.

"Eww, that's so gross."

Lex grabs Tim and holds him against her thumping chest.

"Shut up and fuck me harder Tim, or else..."

Time knows the tone she's taken. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts pounding his cock into her as fast as he can. Alan follows behind him but with a slower motion. Lex bites her lip and moans out as the two cocks stir her up at different rhythms but together are pure magic. Tim holds onto her body using it to pull against to jam his dick into her even more. Alan on the other hand spends his additional attention french kissing the blond little sex goddess and fondling her breasts. It's a good thing as Lex is a fountain of curse words and lusty sounds. The two take no time in giving her two whole orgasms that nearly put her out of comission before either of them has one. Lex goes at her clit again as she works her way to her third climax. But then Tim cums. Alan feels his sperm filling Lex's cunt and coating her pussies walls and his cock in the stuff. He also can feel Tim getting smaller against him as he thrusts into her less and less over time. Lex isn't as tight anymore as Tim slips out of her. He's laying on her chest drooling over her stomach. This time he's ejaculated so hard he's about to fall asleep with his cum leaking out of Lex.

"...Little guys fucked himself half asleep."

"How was it little bro?"

"...So, good ...I, I love you Lex."

"Hmph, I love you too Timmy... Get some sleep."

He's done for the rest of it. The pair lay him down on his side. He curls up like he had been before and quickly drifts off to sleep. And even after he passes out his limp dick still pours out the occasional glob of semen onto his leg.

"He's a good kid."

"More like sexual deviant."

"I think that better describes you."

"Not really."

"Why not."

"Sexual deviant yes, but not good. I don't want to be a good kid. I want to be a bad kid, a bad girl."

Lex moves his hands to her throat and pussy.

"What are you going to do with this bad girl Dr. Grant?"

"You are bad."

"The baddest. So keep fucking me until I'm a good girl. Make me your good girl, your dog. Make me your little bitch. Your bitch in heat for your dick."

Alan can't take her words anymore. He kisses her shoving his tongue nearly down her throat. His hands carress and work her body in incredible ways. Lex drools with Alan's tongue taking over her mouth. She almost forgets about his cock, at least until he starts thrusting it into her again. Alan starts grunting as he fucks Lex as hard as he can. The intense pounding her pussy recieves ends in her having another orgasm. She drops to her hands as she unintentionally starts drooling even more in a haze. Her blank expressionless face spells out her spaced out state of mind. Though this orgasm isn't a normal one. While down for the count Lex starts squirting again. This time she squirts as her male counterparts would cum. A forceful blast of clear liquid fires off on Alan's cock & nuts. He thinks she's peeing at first, but the smell & color tells him it isn't. Lex stays there dripping as her body spasms and releases all of her built up juices. The feeling is the perfect way to finish Alan off. He thrusts his dick but a few more times before he know's he's cumming. The next thrusts are straight forward and simple, fast, hard, all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the end of Lex's juicy cunt. Alan cums inside Lex. His seed swirls around in her cunt but leaks out immediately after when he pulls out. This load is more fluid-like instead of gooey. It comes out like water, like her squirt had. Alan looks at Lex's pussy, an open black hole stares back at him dripping with cum. Even as she clenches down her pussy can hardly close all the way, she's been stretched out good. Lex turns around to Alan, crawling to him and then up his body to meet him for a kiss. They make out for several minutes, at the moment it's all they can do, keeping themselves up by leaning into the other until they can continue having sex.

"...Lex ...I think it's time we, we call it a night. We'll need our strength tomorrow. I don't think I can do you all night"

Lex kisses him again but when she pulls away she bites his lip and pulls it until it snaps back.

"...Okay ...then one more. One last time, giving me your all."

"You're insatiable, you know that."

Lex lifts her hand to Alan's face and he does the same and they share another kiss.

"Your cock made me a bad girl."

"I thought it was my winning smile."

"No, that just made me horny."

Alan lifts Lex onto his lap and she jerks his cock off until he's hard, all without either of them breaking away from the others lips. She moans into his mouth when his cock enters her tight butthole for the first time.

"Oh my fucking god! Ahhhh! Shit!"

"Then I'll fuck the bad girl out of you. And make you my good girl again."

"Then stop talking..."

She kisses him and he starts grinding his hips between her thighs. Lex drops her head to his shoulder as her body starts to go numb.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck me... Fuck... shit, fuck me in the ass, your big dick in my ass!"

Alan warps an arm around Lex's hips and grabs the back of her neck to hold her close.

"Fuck me as hard as you can Alan."

He slams her down on his cock grunting over the effort put into her. She gasps every now and then as his pace picks up. Their dripping genitalia come together sounding much like a applause after a fantastic show. It is fantastic though. Fantastic, magnificent, stupendous. Lex leans back drifting off in a state of pure orgasmic bliss. Her hair dangles down flailing around in the air as her body is pounded back and forth on Alan's lap. He holds her up by holding onto her arms and likely his cock as well. He refusing to quit until the end. Lex climaxes from her anal cock probing and once more has a squirting orgasm. Her juices polish Alan's cock as it enters her cum filled cunt. Her girl cum splashes up all over with her legs spread out on Alan's lap spraying them both. His blue shirt darkens at the girls staining juices along with his face getting wet from the many droplets that shower his face and Lex's entire front side and face are sprayed over. It seems she's falling asleep after cumming like this but her grip on his amrs never decreases and instead tightens similarly to her pussy around Alan's cock. He's close to cumming too but he's not quite there yet. So he pushes off the tree to get to his feet. He stumbles having been down for a while but regains his footing and holds Lex up at the same time. Her legs get spread out even further now as he slipd his cock out of her asshole and back into her pussy where he's welcomed deep inside her to finish. Alan thinks he's going to have to stop but when Lex wraps her arms around his neck he knows she's still with him.

"...What's the matter ...Don't tell me you came early?"

"Not even close."

"...Then don't keep me waiting Alan. Fill me one more time. I'll be good, I promise."

Lex is able to wrap her legs around Alan's waist as he forces his cock into her for the finishing stretch. With every clap of their soaked bodies a bit of cum and her fluids squirts out of her worn out pussy.

"Oh god, Alan... Don't stop. Keep going, fuck me, fuck, fuck me! Right there, make me cum! Make me...!"

Lex scratches Alan's shirt and bites his shoulder as he hits every inch of her insides. Thoses scratches change to her squeezing his body as she's about to cum again a few minutes later. Alan is the same, his arms viced around her small frame as he fucks their last bit of stamina out of them.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"...I'm cumming too. I'm cumming."

"Oooooooh... do it Alan. Cum inside me aga... again. Fucking fill me up with every last drop."

Lex buries her face into his chst. His shirt darknes from all of the drool that comes out of her mouth while she's there. Her legs bouncing off of Alan's hips while his cock sinks into her cunt and slams at her end Lex suddenly goes rigid again. She's cumming. Her head retches up flipping her mop of wet hair to her equally sweaty back and groans. Alan looksat her for a seconds and sees the pitiful cum face she's making. He can tell she's at her limits and so is he.

"Agh...! Lex, I'm cumming!"

Alan lets his dick hit her cervix for the last time and floods it with his hot seed. Lex is still feeling her own orgasm while the feeling if being filled by semen is present. Her climax is the only reason her legs are locked around his waist. When it passes her body goes limp and legs swing down. Alan is there holding her up against his body. He steps back until his back is up against the tree. Then he slides down keeping Lex as close as he could. His cock becomes limp and less in her cunt but none of his semen comes out at first. Her climax brings her pussy around his smaller cock without any attempts to release it.

"...How's my good girl then?"

"...Good."

"Come on, you should get dressed. You don't want to catch a cold."

"...No ...Too tired. You'll keep me warm."

"(Chuckling) Okay. But at least..."

Alan reaches down to grab his cock but she grabs his hand first."

"Leave it. It's keep my warm down there."

"We can't stay like this."

"And we can't have sex... Look how that turned out..."

"Touché."

The two of them bask in the euporia they're in post-coitus.

"You know... if I could have babies, I bet you'd have given me hundreds."

"I don't think that's possible."

"No, but I can feel you still swirling inside... all of your cum... it's so warm..."

"You're starting to sound tired. Get to sleep Lex."

"...Dr. Grant, Alan...?"

"Yes Lex?"

"...I love you. Even if I'm just a kid. I love you."

"...Even though you're just a kid, I love you too Lexi. You really should get to sleep."

"...Okay ...And Alan ...thank you."

He doesn't have to tell her a third time. She tilts her head just slightly but ends up falling asleep in the process. In a while he tries to move her but he's too weak to. So he uses his foot to slide her clothes closer to him. With some time and a lot of effort he's able to get her vest on. But he can't muster much else. So Alan pushes off the tree trunk nearly falling down straight to his back and pulls himself next to the naked Tim where he wraps an arm around him. He holds the two children close for warmth & comfort. And soon he starts to drift off with Tim cuddling under his arm and Lex on top of him under his other arm, his cock still deep inside of her pussy but thankfully not getting hard for the rest of the night at risk of waking her back up and wanting to fuck her again.

"...Goodnight kids."

And Alan falls asleep shortly after.


End file.
